Fight Me I Dare You
by Addicted Archangel
Summary: She's waiting, she's watching, and she's getting closer. Every day, every hour. Young Dr. Reid better watch his back very closely. Sienna is breathing down his neck once again. And she knows what she wants. NO damn pairing. Rated T for language.


**A/N: I needed to write something, just anything really, that didn't take too long. For all of you out there who are waiting for the next installment of Liar - I promise, it's coming. I have a lot in school at the moment, but I'm not gonna let the story die. It's coming. Now, for this little oneshot: Someone is once again watching our young doctor.**

**-o-o-o-  
**

Kick. Block. Block. Strike. Strike. Kick. Block. Kick. Block. Strike. Strike. And he's down. He lies still for a few moments, and then begins to stir, holding his face and coughing. As he kneels and steadies himself on the carpet, I can see blood drizzling down his chin. Another one bites the dust.

"Bitch", he mumbles as he staggers to his feet and sends me an icy glare. I send him a slight smirk right back. It is rather amusing sending a man twice your size face forwards onto the sparring mat. The small pool of fresh blood on the blue rubbery surface remains after the man leaves, holding his nose. Such a joy.

It's really not my fault if they can't stay on their feet long enough to get me down. It takes a bit more than a few kicks and a couple of bad blocks to throw off my focus. And the fact that he landed on his nose, well – that's his own fault. He shouldn't have reached his arms out like that.

Grabbing my towel from the bench, I pick up my bag and head out towards the changing rooms. Three hours is a short workout, but it will have to do for now. I can go back later for more. I hardly even worked up a sweat.

As I stand under the hot water in the shower, I smile at the array of idiot men who have tried to defeat me throughout the years I've been training here. I'm not a big girl, and they see me as an easy prey. It's perfect. The element of surprise is crucial at moments like these. One little mistake, and… Bam. On the mat, face first.

The ones who have been training here for as long as I have are fully aware of the fact that I am a force to be reckoned with. It's always the young hot heads who want to fight, even against the older men's advice. And it's always a treat taking the bastards down a couple of notches, sending them reeling over the floor. They leave the mat and the gym with their tails firmly between their legs, knowing that a 5'4" girl beat their ass up.

Ah, if they only had a fucking clue who it is they are calling out. If they only could see the wall full of useless awards and crap I had in college. They don't need to know that I hold the record for the youngest female Vale Tudo fighter to ever earn a title in the US. And they don't need to know what I bench. Those nice little details will reveal themselves during the short and not very intense combat we engage in.

Once I leave the shower I check my pager for any updates, but there's nothing. He hasn't left the building yet. Good thing the gym is only 15 minutes away from the building so I can get there quickly if I should have to. It's always good to have an "inside man" who lets me know about any changes in the schedule.

I dry off and get back in my ordinary attire. If you look proper and neat, no one really takes notice of you in a crowd. Being invisible is very important if you want to be able to follow someone around for a long period of time.

Once I get into my car and drive off to park myself outside the building once again, I smile. It's amazing how someone with his intellect has not yet been able to spot me. I'd say he should be able to recognize me rather well, seeing that we spent a lot of time together some time ago. It's rather amusing to walk a few steps behind him, looking at that perfect rear of his, knowing that he has no idea that I'm there. Sometimes I push past him just to be able to feel his body touching mine. He is a beautiful creature.

When I sit down on the park bench outside the office I sip my coffee and fold up my paper. It's almost 4PM and he'll be coming out in about an hour. That leaves me enough time to have my coffee and read the news in peace. Then I'm off to drive my car behind his all the way to his home, just to see that he gets in safely.

Thank you, Tracy, for installing the mobile surveillance monitor in my car. It made my life a hell of a lot easier. It was a bitch driving home to watch the monitors. Now I can just sit in my car outside and switch monitors to see what he's up to. Lovely.

I promised Aurora I'd take her along today, so I'm picking her up on the way. Her hotel is just a few blocks down from his apartment. She was curious as to how the cameras were working, and I told her I'd show her. After all, she's been helping me out with my plans lately. I need to have people I can trust around. If I can't trust them anymore, they become liabilities. Then they must be disposed of. Can't have people running around knowing things about me, now – can I?

It's nice out here. Fall is coming, but it's not cold. I sip my coffee and cross my legs, showing off my new boots. They cost me a fortune, but one has to look your best when hunting.

I do look forward to setting my plans into gear. I can't wait to see that young genius' face when he sees me again, eye to eye.

I do enjoy his fear.


End file.
